


The Unexpected House Guest

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Castiel Likes Dean, Cute fic prompt, Drunk Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sober Castiel is embarrassed, Student Castiel, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lives in the same block as a fraternity and as a fellow college student, it doesn't bother him <em>that</em> much, but on a party night, after hearing hours of loud music, screaming girls, and beer chugging challenges, all he wants to do is go to sleep.  There's someone asleep in his bed when he gets to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Did I mention?  Dean lives alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this story, it is the last one for a while. I will be going offline for an undetermined amount of time as I was unable to raise enough money to even pay my rent, let alone cover utilities, internet, or food, so priorities dictate rent and food come first. I'll negotiate with the utilities if I can. I hope I can. Still need to keep trying to raise money. In the meantime, I got this as a prompt from a video on FB, so I came up with a little fic for it. I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you guys eventually.

Dean could hear the party going on three doors down. It was mildly distracting, but cranking up his own music washed out most of the heavy bass of whatever crap they were playing. He didn't mind the parties, but having a frat house three doors down had sent the value on his house plummeting. He wanted to sell but couldn't. Renting the house out was a viable option he had been considering lately. The house has been bequeathed to him in his grandfather's will two years ago. Before moving in here he'd had a crappy 2 bedroom apartment he'd been sharing with three other guys. He had this house all to himself and while sometimes it could get lonely, it was preferable to finding other guys’ wet boxers in the shower, or occasionally in the oven. Down the street he heard people cheering. He sighed and looked up from the the paper he’d been working most of the evening on. He was curious as to what was going on but not curious enough to walk down the street and find out. He was in college too, but after a rough first couple of years that cost him his scholarship due to too much partying, he wasn’t risking the temptation of heading down to have a couple of beers. This was his last year. One more semester, and then he'd get a three-week break before he took on a teaching position at the middle school in the district. 

 

The cheering turned to chanting, and Dean found that he was intrigued. Setting his laptop aside, he stood up and made his way to the front door. The evening was balmy, and he'd had the door and windows open to let some air pass through. It wasn't hot enough yet to put the air on. He stepped out onto the front porch and looked towards the frat house. There was a beer drinking contest going on right out on the front lawn. Not for the first time, he wondered if his grandfather had left him this place as a joke. He hadn't gotten along as well with the old man as Sam had. Sam had inherited a house too, but his was just outside the city limits where it was quiet and peaceful. A man with dirty blonde hair was cheering after chugging down several cups, and as Dean watched he buried his face in the chest of a girl in a bikini top.

 

“Jesus, motor boating dude?” Dean laughed to himself and shook his head. Also not for the first time he wondered why his grandfather had bought a house so close to the university campus. Seeing two of the drunk girls strip off their string bikini tops was enough to make him roll his eyes and go back inside. Boobs didn't do anything for him, and he hated secondhand embarrassment. When those girls were mortified come Monday because their faces (and breasts) were plastered all over social media, he hoped the decision to go to a kegger and get shitfaced was worth it. A few of the girls he recognized, like Lisa Braeden and Gilda Oswald. Others looked familiar, but he couldn't place their names. They weren't topless though. Lisa and Gilda most certainly were. 

Dean closed the door and went back to the couch to continue working on his paper.  He was able to tune out the chaos down the street, and by 1 it was finally beginning to taper off.  Fridays and Saturdays were always the worst.  Being that this was a Friday and they were throwing a party, that mean the following night would be relatively quiet.  Only during pledge week did they throw more than one party on a weekend, and that had been two months earlier.  As the music outside finally began to taper off, he decided it was safe to finally head to bed.  He was tired and tomorrow he just wanted to lounge around and watch a game, maybe experiment a bit in the kitchen since he was now caught up on his homework.  With a yawn he headed for the bathroom.  After peeing and brushing his teeth he went down the short flight of steps that led to the back of the house where the bedrooms were.  It was a raised ranch-style house and while there were three bedrooms on the main floor, the one down here was the quietest.  The music outside did not penetrate his sleeping quarters most of the time, and as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom he smiled to himself at the quiet.  

When he got to his room he flipped on the light and walked over to his dresser.  It only took a minute to change into his pajama pants and then he was ready for bed.  He froze as he looked down at his bed.  There was a man sound asleep there, cuddled completely up in his comforter.  All he could really see were tufts of dark hair sticking up from under the covers, so he assumed it was a man.  Dean had absolutely no idea who this guy was.

“Uh, hey, buddy.”  He gently shook the man but only received a groan in response.  Great, the guy was drunk.  Dean was more amused than angry.  For the sake of documentation (and perhaps for his own amusement as well) he decided to pull out his phone and record this interaction.  As he hit the record button, he shook the man again.

“Hey, dude,” he said a little louder.  Flailing limbs appeared from under the blankets followed by some jumbled up words Dean couldn’t quite make out.  The man did flip onto his back though, and Dean got a good look at him.  Shit, the guy was pretty hot.  He wasn’t awake though, his eyes were still firmly closed.  With a chuckle, Dean shook him again.  Clearly the guy was drunk and had probably wandered down from the frat house.  He made a mental note to invest in locks for the screen doors.  

“Hey, do you know where you are?”  Dean asked.  The man’s eyes still did not open, but he again mumbled something unintelligible.  This was the funniest damn thing Dean had experienced in a while.

“Dude, you’re in the WRONG HOUSE,”  Dean told him.

“You-”  the man mumbled.  He still wasn’t opening his eyes.

“What?”  Dean asked.

“Just a friend of my brother.”  The man’s words were so badly slurred there was absolutely no doubt that the guy was smashed.  Dean laughed and shook his head.

“And who is your brother?  What’s his name?”  

The man mumbled a name that sounded like maybe it was Gabriel, but it could have been something completely different.

“Man, I don’t know anyone by that name.  Look at me, you don’t know me.  You’ve never seen me before in your life!”  Dean spoke loud and clear so the man heard him.

“Never seen you before in my life,” the man mumbled.  His eyelids finally fluttered, but they still weren’t opening.  Dean was trying really hard not to focus on just how gorgeous the guy in his bed was.  He looked a little familiar.  Maybe he was wrong and they had a class together or something.  

“That’s right, you’ve never seen me before, buddy.”  

The man groaned and rolled onto his side again.  “I really just want to go to sleep,” he whined.

Dean cracked up laughing.  “You’re in MY bed!”

For a moment the man rolled onto his back again.  “Whaddya fuggin talking about?” he asked.  His voice was laced with irritation, even as his words slurred.  Dean was thoroughly exasperated.  He was arguing with a drunk guy at one o’clock in the morning, in HIS bedroom, where said drunk guy was in HIS bed!  It was ridiculous!

“What are YOU talking about?!”  Dean cried. The man fussed with the comforter, smacking it with his hands a few times.

“You’re in MY bed!”  The drunk guy complained.  Dean’s jaw dropped and he barked out a laugh of surprise.

“Dude!”

“What’re you fuggin talkin- you’re talking shit…”

Dean was damn close to giggling in hysterics.  Should he just call the police to come get this guy?  He was starting to seriously consider it.

“Man, you are going to be so rattled in the morning when you wake up and realize what an asshole you are,”  Dean laughed.

The man sighed loudly.  “Yeah, probably.”  That sent Dean over the edge, and then he was laughing hard.  Fuck, this guy was hilarious!

“Can you like, at least  _ not _ sleep in my bed?” he asked.  The guy rolled onto his back again, his eyelids fluttering but still not opening.  “Can I put you outside?  Or like, there’s another bed in there…”  Dean pointed down the hall where there was another bedroom with a futon.  The guy was clearly too drunk to go anywhere, and he sort of felt bad at the thought of just setting him outside in the condition he was in.  If he wandered into the street and got hit by a car, Dean would never forgive himself.

“I -preciate that,”  the man slurred.  Dean snorted and shook his head.  But the man wasn’t done talking yet.  “But, err, I’m sleeping in my bed tonight.”

Dean cocked his head in amusement.  “Well, you keep saying that but you’re not.  This is MY bed.”

“I own this bed!” the man whined.

Dean barked out a loud laugh.  “You really don’t because you’re in MY bed!”  This argument was getting old, yet it was still thoroughly amusing.  Wait til he showed the video to Charlie…

“I own this bed!” the man repeated.  “Like, like, like I pay TAXES for this bed!”

Dean was dying.  Why was this so freaking funny?  He turned the camera around to record his own face.  “He thinks he pays taxes on this bed!”  In the bed, the man whined again.

“He thinks he lives in this house!”  Dean laughed as he turned the camera back on the guy once more.  “I own the house, man, you’re in the WRONG house!”  He repeated for the umpteenth time.

“I don’t think so,” the man replied calmly.  Dean was at a loss for what to say next.  It was really beginning to look like he would need to call the cops to get this guy out.  He hated to have to do that, but the guy  _ still _ hadn’t budged from his bed, and he was getting more and more tired by the minute.  He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“This is amazing.  Geez.”  He decided to be a bit more forceful.  Leaning down he pulled the covers back.

“That’s it, you have to go,”  Dean said firmly.  This time the man did open his eyes.  They were unfocused, and there was a small furrow between his eyebrows.

“Are you really serious?”  he slurred.

“YOU’RE IN THE WRONG HOUSE!”  Dean shouted.  He helped the guy sit up and immediately felt a pang of guilt at the look of confusion and fear on the man’s face.  “Do you really not know that you’re in the wrong house?”

The man looked up at him, taking Dean’s breath away at how blue his eyes were.  “You want to bet?”  There was a challenge in there, and Dean never backed down from a challenge.  

“I’d love to.”  He gently took the guy by the elbow now that he had managed to get him to his feet.  “Does any of this look familiar to you?”

The man walked around the room, even going so far as to walk down the hall before coming back.

“Yeah.  I used to live in this house.”  There was confusion on the man’s face, though.  

“But you don’t live here now.  I do,”  Dean said.  The man was looking more and more confused.

“Oh man…”  He was turning in circles, his confusion growing by the second.  Dean could see fear in his eyes now too.  “This is so weird.”  He wandered down the hall again, leaving Dean standing in the bedroom still recording.

“This is amazing,”  Dean laughed.

“Oh, man…”  The drunk guy was clearly distressed now.

“Hey, you want to crash here?  There’s another bed right in there.”  Dean pointed towards another door.  The drunk guy’s nose scrunched up as his confusion continued to grow.

“No...no.  I-I’ll sleep in my bed tomorrow night.”

Dean chuckled and nodded.  “Okay.”

“Where are my shoes?”  

Dean shook his head.  “I have no idea.”

“I’m gonna go.”  The drunk guy was pulling anxiously at his hair as he wandered down the hall again.  Dean followed after him.

“It was nice meeting you.”  

“Nice meeting you too,” the drunk guy replied.

Dean followed the guy up the stairs and into the living room.  He had stopped recording, certain now that this comical event was over.

“Hey, what’s your name?”  Dean asked as they reached the door.

“Castiel.”  The man swayed, and Dean grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Well, Cas.  You’re drunk as hell right now.  Is there someone you would like me to call to come and get you?”  

“Gabe.  He brought me to this party.  I didn’t want to come.  He made me.”  Castiel stuck his lower lip out in a pout as he patted the pockets of his cargo shorts.  All those pockets and they seemed to be empty, save for his wallet.

“I can’t find my phone.”  When he looked up at Dean the expression faded and his eyes widened.  “Were you always so pretty?”

Dean’s cheeks heated, and he coughed a bit in embarrassment.

“I’m just me, dude.”

“You’re so pretty, like an angel.  My name is an angel.  My mama said I was pretty like one, but you’re prettier.”  Castiel was swaying again, and Dean had to grab both of his arms to steady him.  Suddenly Castiel was leaning into him, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m tired,” he sighed.  Dean couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“I can tell.”

“I don’t know where my bed is.  Where did it go?”  Castiel lifted his head and looked around.  The distress was practically pouring off of him in waves now.  It sort of broke Dean’s heart to see him like that.

“Hey, Cas.”  He waited until the man turned those incredible blue eyes back on him.  As soon as they did the furrow between his brows disappeared and he smiled brightly.

“Oh, hey, you’re sooooooooo pretty!”

Dean laughed and shook his head.  “Yeah, you said that before.”

“Are you my boyfriend?  I-I don’t remember asking you out.”  Castiel blinked and stared off at the wall as though trying to determine the answer to that question.  

“No, you wandered into my house by mistake.”  Dean sighed.  He kind of wished this man was his boyfriend; he was fucking gorgeous.  Though, if this had been his boyfriend, he sure as hell wouldn’t have let him drink himself stupid.  Castiel turned teary blue eyes on him again.

“Why not?  Did I forget to ask you?”

Dean smiled and placed a hand gently on the man’s shoulder.  “You know what you need?  Sleep.  Come on, I’ll let you sleep on my futon.”  He steered Castiel back down the stairs and down the hall.  The moment his eyes landed on Dean’s bed they lit up.

“Oh!  My bed!”  

“No,  _ my _ bed.”  Dean corrected, and steered the man left into the spare bedroom.  Castiel looked up again, this time with a kicked puppy expression.

“I want to sleep with my boyfriend.”  He swayed on his feet and leaned forward, his blue eyes seemingly even bluer this close up.  “I’m gay.”

Dean bit back the laugh that threatened to erupt and nodded soberly.  “So am I, Cas.  But we’re not boyfriends.”  

Castiel frowned and brought a hand up to cup Dean’s face.  It was surprisingly gentle.  “I saw you.  In my theories class ’n I wanted to ask you out.  You were so pretty.”

Dean wracked his brain, trying to remember if he’d had theories with this man.  Finally it clicked.  Yes, but the class had been in a lecture hall and Castiel had sat nowhere near him.  In fact, they’d been on almost opposite sides of the room.

“You wanted to ask me out?”

Castiel was falling asleep again, this time standing up.  He hummed an acknowledgment.  “Balthy told me to go for it, but I was too shy ’n you’re not gay.”

Dean shook the man lightly until his eyes fluttered open.  “I  _ am _ gay, Cas.  And I would have said yes.  I still would.  But…”  He maneuvered the man back until his legs hit the edge of the futon and then he pushed lightly on his shoulders to get him to sit.  With only gentle prodding needed he got Castiel into a prone position and covered him with the blanket that hung over the back of the futon.  Kneeling beside the man he ran his fingers through the mop of dark hair on his head.  “How about you get some sleep, and barring your crippling embarrassment in the morning I will make us breakfast and you can ask me out properly.”

Castiel smiled, sneaking one hand out from under the blanket to press his palm against the side of Dean’s face.  “So pretty.  I want you…”  His smile faded, and he squinted.  Dean tried not to find that absolutely adorable.  “I don’t know your name!”

“It’s Dean.  Get some sleep, Cas.  I’ll be right in the other room.”  Dean reached up and gently removed Castiel’s hand from his cheek, giving it a light squeeze before tucking it under the blanket.  Castiel’s eyes were already slipping shut again, and his breathing was evening out.  Dean got to his feet, shaking his head fondly.  He really hoped he would get to talk more with this man in the morning.  The last thing he wanted was to spend his last few weeks in school trying to hunt this man down.  With one last tucking of the blankets around Castiel’s shoulders, he headed back into his own room and crawled into his bed.  It had been one hell of a night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of vomiting pulled Dean from his sleep, and it took him only a second to remember the events of the night before.  He chuckled as he got up and padded down the hall towards the bathroom.  The door was open, and he could see Castiel down on his knees, his head hanging over the open toilet bowl as he dry heaved.  Dean reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.  Castiel flinched at the sound of the medicine cabinet opening and fell over, his shoulder hitting the side of the tub and making him cry out.

“Dude, you ok?”  Dean left the bottle on the counter and crouched down to help Castiel back into a sitting position.

“Where am I?”  Castiel’s voice had been deep last night but now it was hoarse from all the puking.  Dean poured him a glass of water and pressed 2 aspirin pills in his hand.

“You sort of wandered into my house last night and crawled into my bed,”  Dean replied.  Castiel had managed to swallow the pills but he choked on the second sip of water.

“Oh my  _ God _ !  I’m not at the party?!”

Dean chuckled and shook his head.  “No, I live 3 doors down from the frat house.  I don’t even know how you got in without me hearing you.  I came down to go to bed and you were all curled up, sound asleep in my bed.”

Castiel leaned back against the tub and drew his knees up as he groaned.  He buried his face in his hands, but Dean could see how red his face was.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry!”

“It’s ok, man.  You were wasted.  I’ve been there before.”  Dean leaned over to flush the toilet.  “Are you hungry?  I’ll make us some breakfast.  You need some good hangover food.”

Castiel dropped his hands and looked up at him.  There was shock and surprise in those blue eyes.  Fuck, they were even bluer than Dean remembered.  Seeing them so clear and focused now was even hotter.

“You don’t owe me anything.  I broke into your home.  You should have been calling the police and pressing charges against me, not offering me a place to sleep and food.”

Dean smiled shyly and looked down at his feet.

“I almost sent you out, but you were so confused and scared.  I’d have felt guilty if you wandered into the street and got hurt.  I had a spare bed so…”

“Well thank you.”  Castiel tilted his head, his eyes squinting as he studied Dean’s face.  “I know you, your name is Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks reddened further.  “Yeah, you, uh, remembered that last night.  We had theories together.”

Castiel nodded in acknowledgment.  “I hope I did not make a complete fool of myself.  I apologize if I did.”

Dean shrugged.  “Embarrassment is relative.  I got a kick out of it.  I...have a video, if you want to see.  Cause at first I thought maybe I would have to call the cops.  I couldn’t get you out of my bed.”

Castiel was clearly mortified.  He dropped his head into his hands again.  “I hate my brother.”  

Dean laughed and held out a hand.  “Come on, let’s go eat.”

Castiel sighed as he let Dean pull him to his feet.  He whimpered and grabbed his head once he was standing.  “Is there possibly some coffee available?”

“I’ll make you an entire pot,”  Dean promised. Castiel smiled, and it was like the sun bursting through the clouds.  It made the man even more beautiful.

“That sounds amazing.  Lead the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After stopping to pee in the other bathroom, Dean got started on making breakfast.  Castiel sat at the island with Dean’s phone in hand watching the video with a look of horror.  Dean chuckled as he slid a cup of coffee over to the man and set creamer and sugar down for him to add as he wished. When the video ended Castiel set the phone down and pulled the cup closer.

“I cannot apologize enough for my behavior last night.  That is not how I usually act.  I had too many shots last night, and then that beer chugging competition sounded like a good idea when my brother suggested it.  I really don’t remember much after that except being really, really tired.”

Dean laughed as he went about frying bacon and scrambling eggs.

“I figured it was something like that.  It’s cool, man.  I don’t think I’ve ever been complimented so much in my life though.  It’s not exactly easy to make me blush, but you sure managed to  do it.”

Castiel looked up curiously.  “I complimented you?  I didn’t see that on the video.”

Dean laughed nervously as he moved the bacon from the frying pan to a paper towel lined plate.

“Yeah it was after I had turned the video off.”

Castiel took a sip of his coffee, savoring the flavor before saying anything else.  “What did I say?”

Dean divided the eggs onto two separate plates and carried them to the island.  After setting out silverware he took the seat next to Castiel and pushed one over towards him before setting a fork down next to his plate.

“You...told me I was pretty.”

Castiel’s eyes widened before he covered his face with one hand.  “Oh God…”

“And you kept saying it,”  Dean added.

“Kill me now…”  Castiel groaned.

“Then you asked me if I was your boyfriend.”

“Oh.  My.  GOD.”  Castiel’s other hand came up to cover his face too.  Dean chuckled and bumped the man with his shoulder.

“Eat up, you need it.”

Castiel slowly dropped his hands and reached for the fork Dean had left next to his plate.  He picked it up and slowly began to eat.

“I want you to know, I intend never to drink again.”

Dean grinned around a mouthful of bacon.  “Nah, it was cute.”

Castiel cocked one eyebrow as he bit into his own piece of bacon.  “Cute.”  He repeated, his voice filled with skepticism.

Dean nodded.  “Every time you looked at me it was like you were seeing me all over again, and you kept telling me I was pretty.  Never had anyone do that before.  I knew you were just drunk, but hey, way to stroke a guy’s ego,”  he teased.  Castiel laughed as he shook his head.

“I’m glad I did not offend you.”

“You didn’t.  You seemed really upset though when I told you we weren’t dating.  I thought you were going to cry.  There were tears in your eyes and everything. That’s how I figured out we’d had theories together.  Apparently you were watching me in class?  You were under the impression that you had forgotten to even ask me out and you were lamenting not listening to someone named Balthy.”  Dean watched the embarrassment washing over Castiel again.  His goal hadn’t been to embarrass the man though.  He was hoping to jar some memories from the night before in hopes Castiel would remember what Dean had said to him about asking him properly when he was sober.

“I...think maybe I remember that.”

Dean did an internal fist pump, even as he kept his outward expression calm.  “Yeah?  What else do you remember?”

Castiel seemed to be searching, trying to reach back through the alcohol fog in an attempt to remember.  “I...told you I was gay, right?”

Dean nodded.  “You did.”

Castiel blinked and glanced over at him, not quite making eye contact.  “And you said you were too?  Is that right?”

Again Dean nodded.  “Yes I did.  Because part of the reasoning behind why you hadn’t asked me out was that you thought I was straight.  Apparently you said as much to Balthy, whoever that is.”

Castiel looked up, his blue eyes searching Dean’s own green ones, as though trying to determine whether Dean was lying to him.  “You tucked me in last night.”

A soft smile graced Dean’s lips.  “Yeah, I did.”

“You said something as I was falling asleep.”

Dean waited, watching as Castiel struggled to recall what had happened last night.  When he sighed and his shoulders slumped Dean knew he couldn’t remember.

“You don’t remember.”  

Castiel shook his head.  “No, but I feel like it was something important.”

Dean shrugged as he tried to come off seeming casual.  “It wasn’t life changing or anything.  I just told you that once you were over your embarrassment this morning, if you still wanted to ask me out, I’d say yes.  But you had to be sober first.”

Castiel was staring hard at him, his mouth agape in shock.  Dean suddenly felt nervous, as though he had overstepped his boundaries and ruined whatever tentative friendship he and Castiel were starting to form.

“It’s ok, I-I was just kidding.”  He tried to backtrack, but Castiel’s mouth suddenly snapped shut with an audible click.

“No, you weren’t, and apparently I am brutally honest when I am drunk.  I spent most of last year and this year with a crush on you.  I’m socially awkward and find the whole process of asking someone out quite stressful.  I genuinely thought you were straight though.  I saw you with Lisa Braeden on and off last year.  I thought you were dating.”

Dean pushed the rest of his eggs around on his plate, afraid to make eye contact now.

“I mean, we  _ were _ dating, cause I wasn’t out yet. She helped me figure myself out and got me into a group on campus for other gay people struggling with coming out.  I was afraid to tell my family, but I did earlier this year and they were completely accepting.  Even my dad, which I hadn’t expected.”

Castiel nodded in understanding.  “I went through that my sophomore year of high school.  My ex, Meg, she figured out I was gay before I did.  She was also the one that landed me my first boyfriend.” He chuckled.  Dean smiled.

“Yeah, Lisa basically did the same for me.”

“So you have a boyfriend then?”  Castiel asked.  Dean shook his head.

“No, we broke up.  It was short lived.  I-I’m single.”  He ducked his head again as he felt his face heating up again.  Normally he wasn’t one that was easy to get flustered, but there was something about Castiel that turned him into mush.

Castiel licked his lips, a move that Dean caught from the corner of his eye and unconsciously tracked.  “So if I were to overcome my anxiety and ask you out, you would say yes?”

Dean’s heartbeat sped up as he lifted his head and looked over at the other man.

“I’d definitely say yes.”

Castiel let out the breath he’d been holding in a rush and smiled wide.  “Oh, good, so, would you like to go out sometime then?”

Dean nodded, hoping he didn’t seem too eager.  “I’d love to.”

Castiel’s bright smile remained even as he turned back to his food and finished it off.  With his plate empty he got up and carried it to the sink and washed it.  When he returned he took Dean’s and washed that as well.  It was the least he could do after last night.  

“I was thinking, I am feeling better now that I have some food and coffee in me, but I feel gross, so I’m going to head home, shower, see if I can track down my brother and fill in the missing pieces, and see if I can’t track down my phone.  But if you’re not busy, I’d like to take you to dinner tonight.”  He leaned on the island right next to where Dean was sitting.

“Yeah, that would be great; I’m not busy.  Do you want me to pick you up or how do you want to do it?”  Dean asked.

Castiel’s eyes dropped to his feet.  He frowned when he realized he was not wearing both socks.  “Do you know where my shoes are?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head.  “No, you asked me that last night too.”

Castiel frowned and patted his pockets.  “And I don’t know where my phone is, or my keys.  Damn it.”

“Do you live on campus?”  Dean asked.  Castiel nodded. 

“Yes.  I hope my roommate is home.”

“Here, call him and make sure.”  Dean slid his phone over.  “If he is, I’ll give you a ride.”

Castiel had to think of the number for a minute and then he was dialing and waiting for someone to pick up.

“Hey, yeah, hi, it’s Castiel. I know this isn’t my phone. Are you in the dorms?  I can’t find my phone or my keys.”  He waited a beat before sighing with relief.  “Oh, he did?  Thank God!  I’ll be home shortly.  Just let me in.”  He hung up and handed Dean his phone.

“My brother stopped by this morning looking for me.  He had my keys and my phone.  Wanted to know if I was back yet and when my roommate Cole told him I wasn’t home yet, he freaked out.  He thinks he lost me.”  Castiel snickered.  “I’ll let him stew for a while before I call him and let him know I’m ok.”

Dean grinned.  “Well, then the only thing still missing is your shoes.  Of these three things missing, that’s the least of your worries, I think.”

Castiel nodded.  “I agree.  And thank you for the ride.  I’ll make it up with dinner tonight, I swear.  You’ve been too kind to me.”

Dean waved him off as he moved their empty coffee mugs to the sink.  “Give me five to get dressed, and I’ll be ready to take you back to the dorms.”

He headed back to his room and dressed quickly in a clean tee shirt and jeans.  When he reached under his bed to grab his boots he came out with a sneaker he’d never seen before.  A little more searching turned up another one.

“Hey, Cas?” he called out.  A minute later Castiel was sticking his head around the corner.

“Yes?”

“These yours?”  Dean held the shoes up.  Castiel grinned and crossed the room to grab them.

“Yes, they are.  I’m going to check and see if my other sock is still in the bed.”

Dean put his boots on while Castiel disappeared into the other bedroom.  When he came back he was wearing his shoes.   _ And _ both socks.

“Found it.  I folded the blanket and put it back too.”

Dean grabbed his keys and wallet.  “Ready?”

Castiel nodded.  “Yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Less than five minutes later Dean was pulling up in front of the dorm Castiel had pointed out.  He turned in his seat to face Dean.

“I have your number and you have mine.  I’ll text you when I’m done and ready to come pick you up.  Is six ok?”

Dean nodded.  “Yeah, six is good.”

“Alright.  Thank you again for putting up with me last night.”  Castiel told him.  Dean smiled.

“It wasn’t so bad.  I feel like things turned out pretty good for me.  I mean, I got a hot date for tonight, and even better, you turned out to not be an asshole after all.”  

Castiel blushed and shoved him lightly.  “Shut up.”  He laughed.  Dean chuckled with him.  “So I’ll be back at your place at six.  I would kiss you, except it’s probably too soon and I  _ really _ need to brush my teeth.”  He slid over and opened the passenger door.  “But maybe tonight.”  With one last wink in Dean’s direction he climbed out of the car and with a stunned Dean watching after him, he jogged up to the building doors and went inside.

  
For several minutes after Castiel left, Dean sat there, a mixture of surprise and amusement warring inside him.  With one last laugh he backed out of the parking spot and started the drive home.  That had definitely been the wildest night of his life, and he was glad for once that he had a frat living a few doors down.  Tonight was hopefully going to turn out to be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
